The Ninja Romance of Naruto and Hinata
by GreenFlamesofYouth
Summary: A slightly sadistic, mature, overly protective and possessive Naruto captures Hinata's heart.She thought it was destiny to meet that day.Watch as they grow in love for each other through the trials set by people close and far from them.Powerful Naruto ('Cause he should be, should've been in cannon too...) Mainly Naru/Hina OOCness. Citrusy? Maybe later on.Tragedy/Drama
1. Chapter 1 (revised)

A/N: This chapter is now **revised**! I had to make some changes for them to fit the chapters later on, sorry peeps. (I'm talking about the marshmallow not you, so full of yourself aren't yah? HAHHAHA jk.)

The way I write:

"I'm talking for no reason." For normal talking.

_"I'm thinking in my head." _For thoughts.

While I'm talking I might italicize _something_ to show the way they talk or think and so on.

Jutsu's are **bold**. As well as emphasized word in thoughts, "_I remember __**something**__ about melons._"

[Me just putting in my random thoughts for y'all to see.] For author's thoughts.

Remember this is rated M for a reason.

By the way... I don't own Naruto... sadness... *Crying silent tears* **IF** I _DID_ then there would be WAY more romance.

Warning: A bit of a Kiba bashing.

* * *

~~Five years After Kyuubi Sealing~~

Hinata first met _him_ when she was being bullied by a group of older kids.

Hinata was running with her head down, away from the pain of her father's words. She was heading to where she knew it was fun and made the pain go away. At least for a while.

Not looking where she was going she bounced off of hard flesh. Confused she looked up; she recognized the park to the right but not the boy she had run into. She tried to stumble out an apology but was too nervous. She looked down in shame.

"_No, Hinata, you can do it, it's just two words."_ She encouraged herself.

Breathing in she prepared herself and looked up again with a little more determination.

"Think you're too good to even say an apology to us, _Hyuuga_?" the older of the three boys said. Hinata shook her head hastily. "What, too stuck up to say anything to us _lowly_ people?" He pushed her. She stumbled to the ground. Hinata's lower lip trembled as tears swelled in her eyes.

He came out of nowhere with spikey gold locks of hair, facing his seniors he stood still in front of her. The blonde was glaring at the bullies with reproof, he couldn't believe the older kids were actually messing around with this sweet and innocent, indigo haired girl.

The boy stood his ground in defense of the girl behind him when the boys moved toward him.

"Cut it out."

"Can't you see we were talking to her, shorty?"

"All I _see_ is a couple of bullying _pigs_." Hinata's savior said.

The bullying pigs, no doubt, took offense to this and charged the younger blonde with fists pulled back. Spewing insults as they pounded on him, he fought back as much as possible with his tiny body, determination showing in his eyes. When they were satisfied the blonde had learned his lesson, the bullies left. Even though he had bruises he looked back at her and smiled brightly. Hinata couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious.

Cerulean eyes scanned Hinata's body for any scratches. She noticed her hero's staring and covered her cheeks with her long sleeves as heat rose to her face in a blush.

He walked over to Hinata and said concerned "Are you hurt?"

Shyly, she shook her head. He smiled with whiskered cheeks. It took her breathe away.

"Well, that's a relief, wouldn't want a hime like you to scratch your pretty skin." Hinata blushed again. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage and protector of this village. Believe it." Naruto stated confidently.

Gazing into the clear blues eyes of Naruto calmed her shy mind slightly and after a moment of awkward silence, Hinata remembered her manners and bowed "M-my n-name is H-hinata Hyuug-a. T-thank y-you for your k-kindness. I h-hope you didn't g-get hurt t-too badly."

A soft smile graced Naruto's lips in relief of having an actual response to his actions, besides glares from the villagers, he rarely got any interaction with people. Well, except old man Hokage. "No problem, it's part of my future duty to help people, might as well start now. See ya Hinata-chan!" He said turning and waved goodbye to her.

Hinata didn't want her savior to leave yet so she called out in a soft voice to Naruto. "W-a-ait!" He turned to her curiously. "W-would you l-like to play with me?" Hinata's voice was barely noticeable but Naruto heard and came back.

This was a significant moment for both Hinata and Naruto. Excitement coursed through Naruto, he never played with kids his own age or anyone for that matter because their parents kept them away. Hinata was eager because her social status of being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan head didn't allow her to play with other kids often.

Naruto pumped his fist and jumped into the air "Hai!" He exclaimed. After he realized his manners he regained his composure and nervously scratched the back of his head. "I would be very pleased if I could play with you. How 'bout we play at that park over there?" He said pointing to an empty playground with trees surrounding it.

Hinata could tell he was trying to contain his fervor to play and nodded enthusiastically to Naruto. He grabbed her hand, which resulted in coloring Hinata's cheeks, and ran with her to the playground. That day the way it felt for both of them to play with someone else was indescribable. They happily played until it was dark and the lights around the park turned on. Both of them knew that it was time to go home, Naruto and Hinata looked dejectedly at the ground not wanting the fun to end, but Naruto who always thought positively said "Let's meet here tomorrow to play again!"

Hinata was happy for the opportunity to gain a friend and readily agreed. Naruto waved goodbye to her with a wide smile and walked away.

Koh, Hinata's Hyuuga branch bodyguard arrived frowning disapprovingly in Naruto's direction and brought her to the Hyuuga compound. She fell asleep tired and bruised, after brutal training with her father, but she anticipated the fun she would have with her new friend tomorrow, which _completely_ made up for it.

Looking back Hinata saw it was destiny that day to fall in love with Naruto. The two kids without friends, with opposite personalities, found each other.

* * *

~~16 years After Kyuubi Sealing~~ Morning of Genin Essentials Exam at Ninja Academy

Naruto and Hinata were sitting at the three person desk in class, when Kiba came up and sat in the seat on the right side of her. He had been noticing Hinata's figure lately and wanted her badly. Immediately after sitting, he turned toward her breaking into their comfortable silence and _attempted_ to flirt "You know you're_ hot_, you should go out the best guy in the academy, which is me the top dog." He ended with an arrogant tone.

A comment said towards her brought her back to reality. Leaning forward with his face in front of Hinata's was Kiba, the **_self-proclaimed_** alpha male. Hinata for one couldn't believe what she was hearing; a guy had just hit on her. What made it worse was that he wasn't even her crush. Red flushed her face in embarrassment and anger as she saw that Kiba was lustfully eyeing her, probably mentally undressing her.[*Nods head* Definitely.] She somehow felt like she was betraying Naruto by being gazed at like that. She was flustered and frightened so she turned toward her best friend and love, Naruto, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Naruto had noticed with disgust the male youth ogling her from a distance for a while now and when Kiba, one of his prank friends, made a move on her, Naruto clenched his jaw in anger, especially when Hinata buried her face in his shoulder to hide, which she hadn't done for many years.

Naruto smoothly said waving his free hand toward the trembling body clutching to him, "I believe Hinata-chan doesn't wish to be with you mutt." Then said with a hint of menace and a dark glint in his eyes "So... Back. The. **FUCK** _off_."

Kiba and Akamaru visibly flinched at the sudden animosity in his voice and started spluttering while backing away to his seat "Who died and made _you_ Hokage?" Naruto's demeanor changed to one of amusement at this comment. Then with his free arm he gently smoothed Hinata's glistening blue hair and kissed her head tenderly trying to calm her down, but he felt more heat through his jacket and knew that she was flushing a deeper shade of red, for some reason. [It's obvious dumbass… OK I _know_ I'm the one writing the fanfic…Jeez.]

She pulled away after she knew she was a normal shade of red. [Yes, normal…] His concerned blue eyes captured her pale violet eyes and asked "Alright hime?" She nodded in embarrassment and before Naruto could say anything further the sensei walked in.

Iruka-sensei called attention from everyone in the room, waiting until he had Sasuke's and Shikamaru's attention, especially Shikamaru, who had decided to take a nap before the exam. After swatting Shikamaru on the head, gaining a "troublesome" and a stare directed at him, Iruka turned to the class.

Once everyone was seated he said happily "Hey class, I'm happy to announce that the Rookie of the Year is Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata congratulated Naruto secretly wishing she could be as determined as Naruto, he politely thanked her though he wasn't really interested in the Rookie of the Year award, "_I mean that helps **how** on my way to being Hokage?"_ he thought, "_although Iruka-sensei did say that he would buy me ramen if I did the work to be Rookie so… YAY RAMEN!..."_

The fan girls of Sasuke caused chaos, indignant that Sasuke didn't get it and "baka"-Naruto did. They thought he didn't deserve it, even though they knew that besides Shikamaru, Naruto was most intelligent in the class as well as best at taijutsu, ninjutsu, weaponry, etc. but he was still goofy most of the time. Besides the fan girls and Kiba, everybody wasn't exactly surprised that Naruto was the Rookie of the Year, although Sasuke seemed slightly irritated.

Naruto knew they only called him "idiot" because the fangirls were obsessed with Sasuke and thought he was the best, at _everything_, and deserved everything set on a platter…being an _Uchiha_ and all…Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke acted arrogant, thinking the same exact way the fan girls did, which is what pisses Naruto off most about him.

Naruto sighed when he looked at Sakura complaining to the teacher for _Sasuke's_ sake, _"I need to give up on her, I mean she clearly stated she didn't want to be with me. Argh, liking someone is **so** complicated."_

After a couple **Iruka Big Head Jutsu's** at two particularly irate fan girls, Ino and Sakura, everyone finally calmed down.

"Okay, the exams to be a Genin are today! I expect all of you to do well. Once your name is called please come to the classroom across the hall to take the test." He introduced Mizuki to the class as the other examiner and left a teacher assistant in the room to call names.

Slowly, the classroom started to empty as the students trickled out of the classroom when they're names were called.

Hinata was nervous to say the least, but she was determined to pass the exam with high scores to hopefully be on the same team on Naruto. Naruto serenely stared out at the clouds with a restless twitch of his foot every now and then; he was running out of his limited amount of patience to stay still. Until he heard his best friends name called and felt her rise from her chair. He spoke in a confident voice to boost her confidence because he knew she was lacking in that capability, "Meet you outside once we get our headbands."

Her nervousness went away with the words he spoke and with a smile and a nod toward Naruto, which he returned; she gracefully walked to the exam classroom with her chest thrust out with Naruto-induced confidence. The students left in the class being all guys, stared as they noticed the shapely figure walk out of the room. Drool crept out a particular guy's mouth and he wiped it off his chin after clearly finishing his lustful fantasy of the beautiful girl.

It was Kiba and boy did Naruto know it. Naruto was sort of okay with the staring because what guy couldn't be enraptured by that beauty, but the blatant disrespect of Hinata's virtue by Kiba was thoroughly pissing him off. Naruto let loose a guttural growl toward him before realizing his mistake and went through the exercises he was taught by old man Hokage and Ero-sennin. He closed his eyes and assumed a lotus position. "_Breathe in, breathe out - don't pay attention - breathe in, breathe out… to the obvious mutt…no douche…nope dumbass… not quite… to the obvious dry humping mother**FUCKING **son of a **BITCH**!_

...

….

…..

_Breathe in, breathe out…_

_…Breathe in…Breathe… out…_

_…._

_…"_

Naruto exhaled and opened his eyes calmly after his named was called last. He briskly walked over to the test room and opened the door. Iruka-sensei welcomed him and encouragingly waved him to stand in front of himself and Mizuki.

"Now I want you to do the **Body Replacement Jutsu**, **Transformation Jutsu **and **Clone Jutsu**."

Naruto with confidence did each respectively and quickly without saying their names aloud, that point surprised the teachers. The last jutsu Naruto did with a little of what he likes to call 'flare' by adding a hundred more clones then necessary.

Iruka's eyes widened and said "Naruto, it wasn't really necessary to create that many. But otherwise, you pass."

"I only wanted to make sure I made enough to pass the test and thanks." Naruto innocently said grabbing his new headband from the table Iruka-sensei sat at.

Suddenly, his mischievous nature took over and he crossed his fingers for the **Kage Bunshin Jutsu** as he turned around and replaced the regular clones with them. He performed his **Sexy no Jutsu** on his clones and he sprinted out the door. He chuckled with a sly fox smile when he received the data from the Kage Bunshins he used, which had left his sensei's on the floor with nosebleed's.

Naruto was already out the front door to the academy by the time his sensei's came to. Not finding Hinata at the entrance he went to the tree swing beside the academy having felt her chakra signature there. She looked up as she heard his approach. There was reproach in her eyes with a blush a tint redder than usual. With that stare Naruto knew she had watched with her **Byakugan** as he used the **Sexy no Jutsu**.

Naruto was almost guilty for using it but his prank caused too much to laugh at to be feeling guilty about it. Pranks always brought out his devious nature, which caused him to say "You didn't enjoy the show hime?" He slowly pulled her off the swing and into a tight hug.

Hinata almost forgot what she was angry about by the time the hug was over, _almost._ She was embarrassed by the implications of that comment, but eventually she giggled despite her anger a few seconds ago. He smirked.

Hinata's giggle was the heavenly tinkling sound of bells to Naruto, a reason why he loved to play pranks besides it just being a part of his normal behavior. He wanted to hear her laugh as much as possible. Naruto held her out at arm's length with a soft smile as he soaked in the sight of her giggling body. Hinata was trying to control her laughter as she remembered her sensei's faces at the sight of the jutsu. Finally, she succeeded much to the disappointment of Naruto.

"You really s-shouldn't have d-done that kind of j-jutsu to them t-though." She said seriously.

"I would do anything for you to laugh hime. I'm glad you passed the exam as well." Naruto said gazing into Hinata's violet pearl-like eyes and fingering the new Konoha head band around her neck.

"T-thanks. I c-couldn't have d-done it without y-you." Hinata said nervously. These sorts of actions always make her wonder if he subconsciously plays with her. [Weird, it's like he's flirting with her without realizing it because he's so dense! *Gasp*]

She tore her eyes away, her face heating up and asked curiously "W-where did you l-learn that j-jutsu?"

He let go of Hinata, to her disappointment and answered "The old man was looking in on the hot springs with his crystal ball and got a nose bleed." Hinata sighed when she contemplated this part of the jutsu. "Then I just used the **Transformation jutsu** combined with the **Kage Bunshin **I learned with Ero-sennin, to get the result you saw. Pretty simple, right?" "_Pretty nude, Naruto"_, [pun intended…] Hinata thought, but kept to herself, she hoped she wouldn't have to see him use it again, it was _embarrassing_. At the age of sixteen he obviously has already uncovered the secrets about a female body, which disappointed her, Hinata had hoped she would be the one to show him. "_He probably wouldn't like my body, anyways"_. She knew she was well developed, she was a D-cup, but she didn't think she could compare to other women. Her heart squeezed in pain at the imagined rejection by the love of her life and she hadn't even confessed yet.

The whole time Naruto was recounting the origin of his original jutsu he was focused as always on Hinata. He noticed when she let out a disheartened sigh and her hands fluttered to her developing breasts. His gaze widened when he had a revelation. She _still_ didn't have confidence in her figure despite being chased after by the mutt earlier… "_Which is still fresh on my mind"_, he thought ominously. "_She probably thinks she isn't as beautiful as the women I made shadow clones of._" [Very insightful, thought only half right, Naruto. *heh*]

"They have nothing on you Hinata-chan." He said firmly. His long spiky blonde hair shadowed his face as he thought about what to say to strengthen her confidence.[Like the Yondaime's hair]

She gasped and was only slightly surprised when she realized that Naruto had already figured out what she was thinking. He could usually tell what she was thinking. Then she naively thought "_But how does he know that I'm prettier?_" She then bravely, for her, voiced the thought.

He chuckled, bothered and looked back up at her eyes "Weh-l-l… I could go and get **_all_** the names of the boys in the academy that think you're pretty or the girls who have you as their top potential rival in love or the evidence of many boys who definitely jerk off to you." She gasped at first and then turned confused at the end. Naruto definitely knew why she was confused, and he thought she was so damn innocently cute for it.

Angelically with the sun rays glowing around her head as the sun slowly travelled down to the horizon, she asked "Umm…What does j-jerk off m-mean?"

He mentally slapped his forehead, "_Man, I am so going to hell for corrupting this girl_."

After Naruto told her the basic idea with a slight blush, she flushed a vibrant red. Taking a moment to cool off by fanning herself with her hand, she heard Naruto's stomach growl. She giggled, which made Naruto smile wide and say "Now _that's_ out of the way, let's go eat ramen." He eagerly guided her to Ichiraku's.

The words she longed for him to say earlier were "Because you look beautiful to me." Those words were what really mattered to her. She only wanted to be beautiful to one person, Naruto.

* * *

~~Night of Genin Exam~~

After eating with Hinata and while receiving cold glares from people they passed he dropped her off at the Hyuuga compound. Then Naruto ran to training field 43 to meet with his sensei, old man Hokage. As Naruto was running, the Hokage waited for him, reminiscing on the day Naruto had asked him to train him. [Like any old man would…]

============Flashback=============

The Hokage heard a soft knock on the door, looking up he said "Come in."

A small seemingly reserved boy came to a stop in front of him. The Hokage smile gently like any grandfather would do and prodded "If I remember correctly you wanted to ask me something earlier." He nodded in response. "Well, what is on your mind?" No one ever came to the Hokage with nothing to talk about.

"I have decided I want to become the Hokage to protect everybody, especially you, Hinata, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi and Ayame and be recognized by people. Then they may realize that I'm not so bad and acknowledge my worth. So I came to formally ask to be your apprentice." Naruto respectfully bowed after the request. Naruto's vivid blue eyes keenly watched his Hokage contemplate the request.

The old man inhaled through his pipe as he thought, "_He reminds me of the fourth Hokage way too much with his mannerisms._"

While Naruto thought, "_Man, smoking looks so **cool**!_"

"Alright, on one condition. We're going to have to straighten out what you think a Hokage is but otherwise you must fervently train with the thought of protecting the village. My teachings are specifically for the protection of people. Since you're going to become Hokage anyway might as well start with the basic thought on every Hokage's mind." He said with smoke seeping out of a grin.

"I accept your condition." The blonde boy then jumped into the air and happily yelled "I'll become the best Hokage to ever protect this village. Dattebayo!"  
Sarutobi almost face palmed and thought "_Or maybe he's a lot like her mother but just trying to mature faster._" That worried the old man, not many six year olds are this mature. "_I hope the villagers aren't treating him too harshly. I shall send more ANBU to his apartment regularly_."

"Since your hyped to train I will give you weights you need to wear all the time, especially when you train, these are called chakra weights and you change the weight by increasing or decreasing the amount of chakra in them." He pulled out scrolls and weights, after channeling chakra into them to make them a decent amount of weight he placed them in front of the wide eyed boy.

Naruto felt heavy and slow as he moved with them on his arms, legs and hips.

"Meet me at training field 43 at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning. Oh, and read these scrolls before you get there." Old Sarutobi firmly said in teacher mode.

"Hai, Hokage-sensei." Naruto replied respectfully after he grabbed the scrolls that his new teacher put on the desk.

============Flashback End=============

Sandaime Hokage smiled in greetings to the blonde haired genin before him. "I see you passed." Naruto nodded excitedly. "You realize you are now expected to live the life of a shinobi and follow orders as directed by your superior officer." He said this particular bit because he knew Naruto would have trouble following the directions of anyone who thought they were better than him.

"I do Hokage-sensei, as long as they earn and respect me, I will respect them in return." Naruto said with a grave tone.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my apprentice. Now as you know you will now be performing Genin duties with a team and you won't be able to practice with me as a result, not that I did much in the first place. My Hokage duty usually required my attention and you've been neglected a bit by me as a result. I have trained you so you are able to use the Saru-Double-edged staff, which is what you decided you wanted to learn the most from me. Now it's time for you to move on from me. Your new sensei and Jiraiya should be enough to satisfy your craving for learning and training." Just as Sandaime and Naruto were wondering where Jiraiya was he appeared in a puff of smoke beside his old master the Sandaime.

"WHOAH! Naruto you were able to pass Genin exam?!" Jiraiya said pretending to be shocked by pointing a shaking finger at Naruto's head band.

Even though Naruto knew Jiraiya was joking he still felt like he was being looked down upon. Many things he had been remembering lately had made him confused and somehow pissed.

============Flashback… Again…=============

On his way to his apartment he stopped by a store to get some cooking ingredients, which like every shopping trip he ended up walking out the store door with only a couple yen.

"When will they realize that it's _wrong_ to overprice when it's on _sale_. Jeez, I'm only six years old, why do I have to deal with this shit." Naruto sighed. Standing outside the store entrance he then looked at the darkening sky with worry. "_Not_ good."

Before he could hurry home he was painfully grabbed around the back of his neck with a rough hand.

The hand belonged to a Chunin who had seen the blonde demon walk out the store with food; he was disgusted to say the least. "You have a problem with paying the price you should, demon?" The Chunin said in the kid's ear, making Naruto shiver. He then shoved Naruto over to the dark alleyway beside the store.

_"This is not going to turn out good. I mean I **just** bought these_." Naruto thought, scrambling to pick up the scattered vegetables. He righted himself when he heard a SHING of metal.

He slowly turned saying, "Couldn't we work out our differences with something _other_ than violence?"

_"Apparently not_." He thought when the only response from the Chunin was a hate-filled glare. Not wanting to waste the money spent on the groceries, he put them on the ground to defend himself.

Other bystanders saw this happening and decided to join the ninja in assaulting Naruto with words filled with hatred and malice. It soon turned into a mob bent on injuring the innocent blonde emotionally.

The Chunin ninja unhesitatingly swiped at the young man with a kunai, Naruto dodged with as much speed as he had. He wasn't however quick enough to avoid the Chunin rank ninja. The metal pierced through the flesh and muscle covering the front of his hip. Naruto screamed in pain, a burning sensation started as hot blood poured over his black shirt and down his pants, it felt like someone was constantly searing his tissue with fire.

Some people in the crowd gasped in concern of what the Chunin was doing to a kid.

Then the Chunin let go of the knife in disgust as the demon's blood poured out. Naruto placed trembling hands around the kunai and onto the wound; he winced as the sharp metal scraped against skin tissue. Resisting the urge to pull away his hands, he pressed down on the cut trying to stop the blood loss and raised one hand to hover over the handle of the kunai. He took a steadying breath closing his eyes for a moment and quickly opened them pulling out the ninja knife with a harsh gasp.

"This is what you deserve, Kyuubi spawn. My wife died because of yo–" He never finished what he was going to say because a sword suddenly appeared bursting out his chest. Blood simply drained from him as he fell to the ground dead, revealing an ANBU with a dog mask.

Many in the crowd gasped as they realized he had been killed because he broke the Third Hokage's decree. They all went to leave the area so they wouldn't be killed as well for participating in the mob.

"Remember not to do this again or you will _all_ be killed." The ANBU said simply before they all left. He turned with concern toward the boy as he realized that he was staring at the corpse.

A pat on the shoulder brought Naruto back to reality, stopping him from staring at the Chunin's body for too long.

"If you stare too long it'll be burned into your retina's." Inu-mask-ANBU said half-jokingly, although he was serious about it, it can happen.

After several minutes he took a deep breath to collect himself, only to wince in pain when it stretched the wound on his hip. The dog mask ninja noticed this as he was sealing away the dead Chunin.

"Take it easy, though you _should _go to the hospital." Though he said it lazily Naruto could tell he meant well, so he decided to follow his instructions. Taking a shallower breath this time he pushed himself to his feet and bent to grab his bag of food hugging it tightly to his wound to stop the blood loss. He left slightly crouched for the hospital.

Almost out of the sight of the dog ANBU, his tiny body stumbled but righted himself again.

"Should I-?... Nah." The ANBU dismissed.

~~A little Later~~Still in Flashback

He was treated, although a bit grudgingly, from a grouchy nurse on the night shift. He returned home slowly to not aggravate the wound.

Unlocking the door to his apartment he dragged his feet into the kitchen and he put his groceries away. Naruto turned.

His usual bright cerulean eyes dimmed. Minutes passed by as he stood gazing lifelessly at his empty apartment.

"I'm home." He said.

He turned his attention down at himself and pulling at his torn jacket and bloodied clothing, he thought_, "Man, I need a shower."_ He quickly stripped and threw the clothes into the laundry closet. Turning toward the bathroom naked he walked in and turned on the shower to warm.

He stepped under the lukewarm waterfall and let it rinse and calm his body until his wounds fully healed in the shower. Naruto shut off the water and dried himself off with a towel, and then he scrutinized his smooth healed skin and whispered "Only a demon could heal _this_ fast."

============Flashback End=============

Obviously Naruto felt something emotionally snap at Jiraiya's comment of him actually being able to pass test.

"Don't underestimate me Ero-sannin! So now my sensei doesn't even believe in me?! Who the **FUCK** couldn't pass that piece of shit test?! [Ahh, the irony.] Naruto shouted blasting air around him in anger.

Both the Hokage and Jiraiya were stunned beholding the rage before them. They rarely saw him this mad and wondered what happened to make this kid so pissed off.

"Whoa gaki-"

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Fucking. Brat. Jiraiya." Naruto said. "_Okay… mental note, do **not** call Naruto a brat when pissed off, that ran chills down my arms for some reason. Whatever is eating at this kid is serious if he started calling me by my name_." Jiraiya thought worried.

"_How did the smiley Naruto turn into an angered Naruto in the span of a minute? Obviously Jiraiya's and his mother's influence but…Bipolar?...Nah….Multipolar… Is that even real?..." _As the Hokage left the scene to go to his office musing himself with his thoughts, Ero-sannin thought _"WTF?! Did the old man just leave me to deal with _**this**_?"_

Jiraiya's face became serious as he saw a flash of emotional pain in Naruto's angered face.

His shoulder length blonde hair shone red with the setting sun as it was whipped back and forth in his anger. Then his eyes started to glow blue eerily until he cocked his head up. Naruto could feel tears trying to break free as he realized who he was really mad at.

"When I was little a Chunin attacked me. The crowd and him said I was a demon and didn't deserve to live. I didn't want to fight the villagers, I want to _protect_ them, yet he stabbed me like I'm nothing but a waste of space. Why do they make my dream of protecting them so hard to do? Why did they hurt me when I want to protect them, especially from myself? It **_hurts_**, sensei. Why does it hurt so much?" He said in broken sobs, water pouring from his eyes. Naruto fell to his knees, his hands clutched to his chest in pain.

Instead of giving into temptation and whipping some town's people's asses, he faced the heart wrenching sight in front of him and embraced his apprentice in a _very_ uncharacteristic fatherly hug.

After the sounds of Naruto's pain stopped, Ero-sannin said to Naruto in a fatherly voice, "You did nothing wrong first of all. It's because you love the village and the people in it that it hurts so much when they do that to you. You have a lot of love for people who don't know you or love you yet. It may take some time but they will realize their deeds were wrong and will come to you asking forgiveness. Understand?" Naruto nodded with cloudy eyes.

"Now, they are hurting you because they think the Kyuubi is you and you are the Kyuubi, which is wrong. I know you know that but" Stormy blues eyes stared at the Sannin and he asked "how are you going to prove them wrong?"

End of chapter 1

* * *

Author's notes:

I hope I wasn't too cliffhangery there... hehehehe well I meant for it to be like that but anyways, this is my first fanfic ever. I think I did fairly well for the first chapter for now.

Naruto might seem OOC but I meant for him to be that way...

Hinata is way into her shy persona so yeah. I don't really want to break her out of that until later on in the Shippuden era, which I am planning on writing this epic length by the way.

I'm might have some issues that come apparent in the story... But everybody has issues so it shouldn't bother anybody, right? *Wide grin*

GreenFlamesofYouth, out.


	2. Chapter 2 (revised)

A/N:

I still write the same... ;)

The way I write:

"I'm talking for no reason." For normal talking.

_"I'm thinking in my head." _For thoughts.

While I'm talking I might italicize _something_ to show the way they talk and so on.

Jutsu's are **bold**. As well as emphasized word in thoughts, "_I remembered __**something**__ about melons._"

[Me just putting in my random thoughts for y'all to see.] For author's thoughts.

FYI: I don't own the series Naruto, that right belongs to Kishimoto. If I did then I would haven't have had Jiraiya die!*Crying* I still refuse to believe that he died. I mean what about the Tensho thing?! I know... that was a long time ago...

Remember this story was rated M for a reason.

Hope you all love Naru/Hina and that's why your reading it... If you weren't then that would be weird...

By the way, I watched this youtube video which got me in the mood for writing this fanfic in the first place. It made me cry...sadness... Here's the link if you want to watch it. watch?v=DjmesuqqFDc

Anyways, enough of my ramblings.

* * *

~~Morning After Genin Exam~~ At the academy

Naruto arrived at the academy and waited at the entrance for Hinata to show up. He was openly glared at by the parents dropping off their children. Naruto ignored the looks and scanned the incoming people for Hinata.

He spotted her, "Morning Hinata-chan!" he waved eagerly.

Hinata heard him and seeing the wave tried to return it but she was nervous and it caused her to make a jerky waved, which she blushed at. She was anxious but she hoped she could be on the same team as Naruto.

If Naruto was emotionally broken he didn't show it… unless the occasional random perverted thoughts that now crossed his mind counted.

"_Why hello there melons…"_ Naruto thought as Hinata jerked her hand in a wave that caused her breast's to jiggle, which could even be seen through her bulky coat. _"OH my **God**. I just thought something perverted about hime. It's all that super perverts' fault! Must – go – clean – brain."_ He made to turn around but stopped as Hinata turned up right then. Feeling more courageous today she initiated the ritual morning hug between him and her. She wrapped her arms around his waist tenderly.

"_No perverted thoughts. No perverted thoughts. No perverted thoughts. No P-"_

Hinata gave an extra squeeze before she let go, Naruto's eyes glazed over and thought _"Those are no melons; they're more like big soft-_

_…_

_…_

_…._

_…._

_What the hell?! When did Ero-sannin take over my body?!" _He walked over to the side of the class door and started repeatedly bashing his head against the concrete wall to banish the perverted thoughts.

Over the years Hinata had gotten used to giving and receiving hugs with Naruto without being shy about it. When Naruto went and hit his head several times after the hug she worried she had done something wrong.

"What's w-wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just had to clean my brain—I mean - I had to get a thought out of my head, sorry hime." Naruto apologized rubbing his now bruised head, he also apologized in his head for both worrying her and his perverted thoughts, "_I'm spending **way** too much time with Ero-sannin_."

"Okay let's sit." Hinata said concerned. They both went into the classroom to their seats at the back. Naruto automatically sat down and started gazing out into the trees as if the meaning of life would be found out there and was silent but being a ball of energy was restless. Hinata did the usual and glanced at Naruto every few seconds while they waited for the teacher to show up.

Awhile after Naruto sat down he felt like he was being watched by someone, looking over the room in a swift manner he caught the gaze of black pupils. Sasuke. He was tensed in irritation of the blonde. Already angry because of Sasuke's constant arrogant attitude, Naruto figured he should piss him off. After smirking he turned his head away from Sasuke.

Sasuke thought "_How come Naruto keeps getting all the stuff I deserve? The reward for the Rookie of the Year as well as… the Hyuuga girl…" _His eye's drifted over Hinata's body. "_I should be handed these things not Naruto, he's trash while I'm an Uchiha."_ A feeling of accomplishment coursed through Naruto as an "hmph" of anger came from Sasuke.

Everyone went quiet as the door to the classroom was opened by Iruka-sensei. Hearing none of the usual class noises Naruto turned towards the front.

"Alright since all the new Genin are here I'm going to explain the duties of a Genin…"

Bored, Naruto soon spaced off.

He came out of his daze when he ended up on the thought of melons and heard his sensei tell the team's consisted of a Jonin and 3 Genin's. Then the teacher started calling out the teams resulting in Naruto pondering who the third team mate on his team would be. He knew that the old man was planning on putting Hinata on the same team as him, he mused _"So either the weakest or the strongest person. Kiba, Shino or Sasuke. It depends on if Hokage-sensei wants to either balance the team or make a strong team. Although… I'll be pissed off either way. Well, not if it's Shino because he doesn't talk much and his isn't arrogant like a **certain** species in here. Okay, Mental note: Work on anger issues more." _

"Team 7 is assigned: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha" "_He went for a_ _strong team then…_" Naruto thought. "_The teamwork is going to be a bitch, might be a little hard to work out with the arrogant mother–_ " Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the fan girl duo that had passed the Genin exam, Ino and Sakura. They liked to screech insults at him a lot, contrary to common logic Naruto took a fancy to Sakura but was shot down immediately after asking her on a date. Ino and Sakura were obsessed with Sasuke, which was why they were now screaming in disbelief.

Iruka sighed and used his **Big Head Jutsu**. Even on the last day that they were here he had to do his infamous jutsu on the two girls. Both looked down in disappointment at not being on the same team as Sasuke.

Once they were quiet he started calling out teams again. "Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Wait here to meet your sensei they should be arriving shortly. Good luck on your career guys." Iruka waved good bye and left the room.

A couple minutes went by before the Jonin started arriving and leaving with their teams. Naruto and Hinata waited for several hours after all the other teams departed. Since Naruto tends to be slightly hyperactive he decided to meditate in the lotus position and added an "oohm" to annoy Sasuke. While meditating he mused himself with possible pranks he could use to punish his new sensei with for making them wait for going on 3 hours now.

Naruto stood up swiftly causing his black clothes to billow. Both Hinata and Sasuke looked up questioningly.

Naruto smirked. "Best plan **_ev_**_-er_." He said in a sing-song voice.

Naruto suddenly disappeared after a hand symbol and reappeared several seconds later with a drift of leaves, leaving Sasuke and Hinata questioning if they had even seen him vanish. Naruto's smirk turned into a foxy grin when he sensed a Jonin level chakra had entered the building. He resumed his sitting and patiently anticipated the result of his meditation.

The Jonin with silver gravity defying hair walked to the door and slid the door open reading his book, a chalkboard eraser landed on his head in a puff of chalk that turned into a cloud of smoke. Already surprised the Jonin had a nosebleed when the eraser turned into a blonde naked woman that was clinging to him while touching certain _areas_ provocatively.

The predicted result of Naruto's prank was a success "_Weird, usually they pass out…"_ He spotted Jiraiya's Icha Icha series in his new sensei's hand and recalculated. "Ah…_Never mind…but I can work that to my advantage eventually, if he continues to be late."_

Naruto was laughing on the inside as his prank had also worked on a now passed out Sasuke. He kept a straight face through the whole ordeal, while Hinata was embarrassed but still letting out giggles. Naruto gazed at Hinata "_Man, I love it when she laughs." _

Naruto finally put his fingers in a cross and dispersed the jutsu feeling the sensei's had enough of the prank. The Jonin came to when the lady disappeared and thought "_Well that was a first. I wonder who…_" He looked at his new students and saw the infamous prankster looking at him with no emotion. "_Hmm. Good at keeping emotions from showing in his facial expressions, though not from his actions obviously since his emotions led him to pranking me. Good skills to be able to catch me by surprise too._[Uh huh Kakashi, whatever you say.]_I should have read their profiles… Oh well."_

Naruto studied the Jonin with a mask covering his mouth and nose and shinobi head band covering his right eye. "_Interesting. He either has trust issues, like me. Or he just wants to be mysterious… Probably the latter._" Naruto thought with curiosity.

Kakashi started "Well my first impressions of you-"

Naruto interrupted "I don't like you. Now can we start the introductions so I can leave?"

Kakashi composed himself and thought "_Very unpredictable kid."_ "Very well, meet me on the roof balcony everyone."

Kakashi disappeared on a puff of smoke to the roof of the academy. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, which she blushed at, and walked to the top of the building with a gloomy Sasuke in tow. His students appeared in front of him, Naruto lay sprawled out on the steps with Hinata clasping her hands together beside him and Sasuke secluded himself off to the side.

The Jonin-sensei said with an eye smile "Okay introductions, blonde brat, you first."

"It's a little rude not introducing yourself first, don't you think?" Naruto said from the ground.

Kakashi said amused, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling my dislikes or my likes… my dreams… meh …my hobbies… well I'll keep that to myself."

_"Yeah right, your hobby is in your hand right now."_ Naruto thought shrewdly.

"Now if you would?"

Naruto sighed. "My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and especially Ichiraku's, my precious people, hime, Jiji-hokage, Jiraiya, Teuchi and Ayame. I dislike people who degrade others and underestimate me and people who think they're big shit." Naruto pointedly looks at Sasuke then moves on. "I hate the three minute wait for instant ramen to be done. My hobbies are hanging out with hime, training and eating ramen. I intend to be Hokage to follow the path of my role model." Sasuke snorted. Naruto started emitting killing intent, which he directed at Sasuke. Sasuke felt sweat rolling down his body.

_"Shit. Where did this kid learn that?... and didn't Naruto just say that he didn't like people who underestimate him? Jeez the duck-butt is a dumbass. I really should have read their files." _Kakashi thought sadly.

The killer intent got so intense that Sasuke passed out hitting his head on the concrete step, to the pleasure of Naruto. "_Serves you right for underestimating Naruto/me_." Naruto and Hinata both thought in satisfaction.

Ignoring his passed out student he moved on to the pale, indigo haired girl sitting beside Naruto. "Your turn, pretty lady." Kakashi felt a chill and saw a murderous glare from Naruto, he concluded to never let guys at Hinata for their own safety. _"Man, this guy is overprotective… this is the first and hopefully last time that I get a chill from a 16 year old." _When Sasuke heard she had to go next Sasuke woke up in a daze with a little lump on his head and looked over at Hinata.

Hinata blushed at the compliment from her teacher and oblivious to the glare Naruto was giving her teacher she said softly "I'm H-hinata Hyuuga and I l-like gardening, my best f-friend N-naruto and spending time with h-him. I dislike a-anyone that undervalues Naruto a-and tries to t-take advantage of him. My g-goal is…" She looked over at Naruto and blushed then continued with a different goal "to be r-recognized as a p-person of worth to my Hyuuga c-clan."

_"Interesting… Looks like she likes the brat and it **sounds** like she has an inferiority complex."_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto gave her thumbs up in encouragement, which Hinata responded to with a soft smile and a slight blush directed toward him. "_Man, I love it when she smiles, awe-some-ness. I'm **so** glad she's my best friend."_ He thought wistfully.

Had Hinata known his thoughts she would have wished that he thought of her as more than a friend.

Hinata suddenly got a dazed look on her face as she thought about the possibilities if she ever reached her original goal. She often spaced out into imaginary world with her and Naruto as the romantic center, and she found herself doing so now. A chuckle from Naruto jerked her out of fantasy land.

More blush appeared. "_Jeez, how long am I going to keep blushing… I can't keep boys from looking at me weirdly…. I'm not good at Gentle Fist…." _Hinata thoughts went in a downward spiral until she caught herself. "_NO! Stop thinking along this line and enjoy the time you have with Naruto!" _

Trying to cut the blushing girl some slack Kakashi said, "Your turn emo kid."

Sasuke glared, then said seriously, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha,I don't have very many likes and I dislike a lot of things. My hobby is training and my goal is to destroy a certain man."

Kakashi sighed, while Naruto held back a snort. "So your pretty much living to kill a certain man, eh? Seems pretty lifeless to me. Sure you might be able to kill the person but what happens after that?" Naruto said contemplatively to Sasuke. He appeared stumped by the sudden comment to his life goal. "_I'll have to think on that_." Sasuke mentally noted. "_While at it, remember to buy tomatoes after this."_

"Now that we introduced ourselves let's get down to business. Tomorrow at dawn, meet at training field 7, where I'll be giving a test to see if I should make you genin or not."

Hinata nervously poked her fingers together and Naruto had a thoughtful look again.

"I thought we were all done with tests, and aren't we already genin?" Sasuke grunted.

"First of all, shinobi are never done being tested and second I need to see if you guys are all _worthy_ of becoming genin. The academy test was for determining if you were ready to be ninja."

Kakashi's new genin team nodded in acceptance.

"Now that that's settled… Just friendly advice but don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll end up throwing up." Kakashi vanished with a scattering of leaves after saying his piece. If he had known that his piece of advice would end up so disastrous then he definitely wouldn't have given it.

Naruto's face darkened when his new sensei said this and left with Hinata. He was disappointed in his new sensei. He couldn't believe Kakashi said that.

Irritable after bringing Hinata-hime home, since he _still_ got angry looks from the Hyuuga clan, he said out loud, "Well no matter guess we'll just have to teach our new sensei what happens when we don't get our food, won't we?" Of course, not realizing the weird looks he got from street bystanders, which would have been a relief to the looks of hatred or disgust he usually received.

After not sensing any chakra in his apartment he walked through the entrance and bolted the door. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaned back against the wood.

"I'm home." Naruto said like always even though he knew he would never get a response.

A creak of wood brought to his attention a big man with long white hair sitting on his couch. Jiraiya-sensei.

"Welcome home." His sensei said with a warm smile.

Naruto jolted surprised. A few tears threatened to escape, but he blinked them back.

"Uh, what are you doing here, Ero-sennin?" He said.

Silence was his sensei's response, as he looked seriously at Naruto causing him to fidget nervously under his stare.

Satisfied with the reaction Jiraiya smirked and said slyly, after relaxing into the lumpy couch again, "What am I doing here? Well to celebrate your graduation of course! My intention is to take you out drinking to celebrate getting on a team. As well as show my sympathy of having Kakashi as your sensei." Naruto was surprised, until he heard the last part and grimaced. Kakashi-sensei was definitely going to get on his nerves, but his coolness made up for it.

Jiraiya smiled wider and pulled a sake bottle out of a Seal scroll. "I know I shouldn't allow you to have alcohol since it _is_ illegal for a minor, _but_ Sensei always said 'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink', for good reasons. It's kind of a tradition for becoming a ninja." He opened the bottle while stretching his legs out on the table and took a swig of the pleasurable poison.

Although Naruto was eager to try the adult drink he nervously looked at the already drinking sensei and said "Sensei, I'm not sure-"

"Go ahead and have some this is just the introductory drink anyways. You'll be having a _lot_ more." He practically forced the bottle into the young man's hand. The blonde scrutinized the bottle and brought it up to his lips for a large gulp, which he learned to _never_ do again. He spit out a bit but didn't want to waste it so he made himself ignore his gag reflect and ended up swallowing the rest. His throat felt like it was on fire. He coughed several times with a grimace.

Jiraiya laughed boisterously at his response and they passed the bottle between them some more before a grumble sound came from Naruto's stomach, which was shortly followed by one from Jiraiya's. Naruto quickly got up and stumbled to the kitchen to fix a meal. They talked random buzzed talk while Naruto prepared a meal for them. When he finished they both ate and drank some more sake between bites.

The Sage talked about the three downfalls of a ninja in his drunken ramblings although that only lasted a while before he got more intoxicated and the more perverted thoughts came out, which brought about a thoughtless comment from Naruto. The moment Naruto brought up the subject of melons in his drunken talk Jiraiya squinted at him in pervert mode. Naruto stopped talking as a chill went down his spine and peeked at his sensei. "_Shit, I knew this was going to happen eventually."_ He thought but he was still eager. He started fidgeting under his gaze.

Finally after several minutes of awkward silence Jiraiya said seriously, "Naruto, now that you're instated as a ninja I think it's _time_ - for the ceremony every man needs to go through."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N:

I don't really have anything to say except there might be another chapter soon depends on college stuff though. The only reason why the second was out right after the first was because I wrote both before I posted them. The next chapter is too, but I haven't really edited and other stuff.

Now that I revised both chapters...this one is shorter than the first. Oh well. I'll make the third longer.

Anyways...

GreenFlamesofYouth, out.


	3. Chapter 3: Wood in Morn of Bell Test

A/N:

The way I write:

"I'm talking for no reason." For normal talking.

_"I'm thinking in my head." _For thoughts.

While I'm talking I might italicize _something_ to show the way they talk and so on.

Jutsu's are **bold**. As well as emphasized word in thoughts, "_I remembered __**something**__ about melons._"

[Me just putting in my random thoughts for y'all to see.] For author's thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 3

~~Morning of Kakashi's test~~ In Naruto's Apartment

What they did last night would be taken to their graves. They never thought of the disastrous effects and they vowed _never_ to do it again. Although it was a pleasant bonding experience for the both of them, they both crashed in their respective sleeping nests in Naruto's apartment and slept the rest of the night away.

A pressure in a certain blondes lower region [*wink wink*] caused him to stir in discomfort. His eyes slowly opened and closed again when he realized he had to deal with a certain problem. His calloused hands shifted down to his lower stiffness of their own accord, and sent sensations throughout him that always made him feel euphoria after he was done.

Naruto sighed in relief, _"Do not like dealing with that while going to the bathroom."_

His alarm clock blaring like a foghorn caused his arms to twitch in surprise and blood to start pounding against the inside of his skull, _"Well, that ruined the moment."_ His arm slammed down on the deafening clock and accidently smashed it to pieces.

"Man, that's the _sixth_ this month." He said sadly.

He heard snoring and peeked over the end of the bed. Ero-sensei was lying on the ground curled in a ball. Naruto snorted.

Still slightly dazed he looked at his spare clock on the wall and blinked.

"Dammit, I forgot Kakashi's test was today." He said. Jumping up in only his boxers, he quickly opened his closet and picked out clean black ANBU pants and vest. He slid cold ninja mail over his muscled chest and then followed with the vest and pants. Tightening his new Konoha head band to his forehead, he looked contemplatively at Seal armguards lying on his dresser, and then strapped them on thinking, "_Better safe, then sorry_." [Imagine a black Stargate Atlantis vest with his arms only covered in ninja chain mail and armguards with symbols on them and cargo pants.]

After he dressed he grabbed an item from Jiraiya's pouch and slipped it into his ninja bag, Naruto giggled. While buckling his utility pouches to his pants he walked to the kitchen and boiled water. To add some needed protein for the morning test, he cracked some eggs into a pan and fried them. Once the water started whistling he poured it into a cup of ramen he prepared.

He waited patiently.

"..."

"…."

"….."

"…"

"_Holy __**shit**__, why does it take three minutes to cook ramen? I __**need**__ to talk to the manufacturer." _He thought frustrated; scooping the eggs onto the ramen once the noodles were done he then added a little leftover alcohol they bought to get the edge off his headache. He gulped down his favorite food while ignoring the burning of his tongue. He'd felt worse. He threw away the styrofoam cup and went to the bathroom for his morning rituals.

Done with his morning routine, he grabbed a rope with Seal scrolls attached to it from a box on his bookshelf and slung it across his shoulder.

He walked to his apartment door and said goodbye to Jiraiya, who he got a grunt from and left locking the door. He took his sweet time walking to training ground 7 while he planned his prank- er lecture for his new teacher.

When he arrived at the edge of field 7 he saw that his teammates were already there sitting against stumps in the middle of the field, waiting for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to come. Then he realized that Sasuke was looking at Hinata's pale shapely, yet firm legs…

…

…Naruto's eyes widened. "_Wait! Shapely, yet firm? I can see that much?!"_

* * *

Hinata decided that since she wasn't around the hormonal guys at school anymore that she could reveal a little more of herself to Naruto. Hopefully he would enjoy and appreciate it, maybe think of her in a new way. A pair of dark purple mid-thigh, tight fitting shorts stood out to her when she was picking out what to wear so she decided to go with those and her usual violet coat to cover her chest. She still felt uncomfortable with such large breasts. And they were _still_ growing, she sighed.

She soon realized that Sasuke was also a hormonal boy when she saw that he kept glancing at her lecherously, the same way Kiba does. She hated it when guys looked at her that way, "_I'm cheating. Naruto will never take me now that other boys saw me this way."_ She bowed her head depressed. [Aww, isn't that so innocent? Had to make her fit the shy, innocent character, ya know?]

* * *

The dark purple shorts made her bare legs stand out in stark contrast and Naruto noticed they were a nice soft snow color.

"_Whoa, there's way more to look at now. I didn't know her legs were that __**fine**__. What if she also changed her coat to something more—Okay stop that thought right now!"_ Naruto thought, he saw Sasuke lick his lips after ogling her legs again. She looked completely uncomfortable with Sasuke around eyeing her.

Naruto's jaw clenched.

_ "What the hell man?! You're not at an auction Sasuke!" _He thought angrily. Then contemplated, "_Hmm, maybe I should..." _Naruto made two hand symbols and disappeared, reappearing with gently falling leaves shortly afterwards right behind Hinata. He bent toward her ear undetected.

"Hime, maybe you shouldn't wear shorts if they are going to distract a certain _someone_." Naruto breathed into Hinata's ear. She shivered in pleasure at the sound of his voice in her ear, which Naruto duly noted with interest, and then she gasped in surprise and turned around in embarrassment. "Why are you wearing shorts anyway?" He watched her cross her soft bare legs trying to cover as much as possible, which he knew was impossible considering she didn't have anything other than her mostly naked legs to cover them with.

Knowing that Naruto hates it when people lie, she told the truth, though it was mumbled.

"B-because I t-t-thought I was f-finally away from all t-those hormonal boys who were j-just looking for eye candy. It made me f-feel dirty. Instead I-I'm in front of you guys I e-expect that the b-both of you are more f-focused on training t-then l-looking at me, I-I feel more comfortable with you l-looking at me too, you actually a-appreciate me for m-me so…And I h-haven't r-really worn c-cute clothes b-before so…" She trailed off. "_Although, I assumed that Sasuke wouldn't want me that way since he looks like he has other things on his mind usually_." She thought mentally.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at what she said, after he got over the shock of Naruto appearing out of nowhere.

Hinata blushed at what she said and hoped that Naruto wouldn't look too much into it. She peeked at Naruto's reaction. Her eyes widened and another layer of blush was added to her face.

Naruto was surprised and slightly happy but didn't have time at the moment to elaborate on what he felt or what she meant because their sensei had decided to finally come. But they definitely needed to have a chat after the test.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road to life." Kakashi said lazily.

Sasuke scowled at him and Hinata was blushing, while Naruto had a weird glint in his eyes that made him shiver. "_Damn, I told myself I wouldn't do that again!" _Kakashi thought. He sighed and placed an alarm clock on the top of one of the three stumps Sasuke and Hinata had been leaning against. The three Genin arranged themselves in front of him in expectation.

He eye smiled when he realized that none of them were going to mention or complain about the fact that he was 3 hours late. Although he didn't know that the one that would have been complaining the most was the one that got there right before him. Pulling out two bells from his pocket and tying them to his belt he told them, "For the test you'll be taking these bells from me. If you don't pass this test then you're going back to the academy, also just so you know, not one of my assigned Genin teams passed this test." He fingered his chin thoughtfully. "_That's just __**sad**__ now that I think about it."_

Naruto, getting impatient with the talking as it wasn't keeping him from getting distracted with perverted thoughts about Hinata, thought, "_Might as well_."

"Fight with the intent to kill and don't worry abou—" Kakashi was suddenly cut off when a punch cracked the air in front of his face. He used **Replacement Jutsu** in time to keep from getting hit. A log appeared before the blonde attacker, which Naruto's fist split apart. Naruto pulled his arm back and relaxed his gloved hand. _"He's quick… Obviously, he __**is **__a Jonin…"_

Kakashi-sensei peered down at him from a tree, slightly dumbfounded that the _Genin_, Naruto, was that fast. None of the reports that he read about him yesterday said anything about these capabilities, all they said was that he had poor chakra control, was on par with the intelligence of a Nara, he was a prankster and has poor abilities. "_Man do they need to update_." He was even more surprised when the blonde looked over at him, smiling brightly. _"He must be able to sense chakra, interesting..."_

Kakashi was _certain _that he was hiding his chakra at minimum level, he came down and cleared his throat to get over the astonishment, "I didn't say it was time to start yet, Naruto."

"Ah, well sorry. I get antsy easily. Especially when there are melons involved." Naruto responded with a smile.

Sasuke was fuming with jealousy; the speed at which Naruto fought the sensei was faster his. "_That trash doesn't deserve to be that fast, I should be. Where does he get his power? I deserve that even more." _[Arrogant SOB! Haha sorry. *rubs back of head*]

Hinata was proud and astonished. "_I didn't know he was that fast. Naruto's so amazing; I wish I could be as strong as him so I could protect him…"_

Kakashi looked at Naruto weirdly at his comment and said, "Well anyway, let's get started. The test time limit is noon. Start."

Everybody darted toward the surrounding trees. Kakashi nodded. "_Good, at least they know __**some**__ of what a ninja does."_

Once Hinata hid in bushes she scanned the area with **Byakugan** for Naruto, and then gasped. He was right beside her. He smiled over at her, amused at watching her use **Byakugan** to search for him.

"How did you…?" She said in wonder.

"Ah, you know the usual Naruto awesomeness." Naruto said waving his hand dismissively. Hinata nodded her head in acceptance, she believed anything Naruto said, she already knew he was powerful, determined, kind, caring and handsome; he didn't need to say it. "Anyways, you noticed that we should work together as a team, right? Because, I mean have you seen a ninja cell with only 3 people on it?" She nodded again.

Naruto knew she would catch on right anyway. "_Man, she's smart_. _Took me awhile to figure that out… But then again I was paying attention… But still… why am I rambling?"_

"Well, I say we wait until Sasuke does his own thing so that he realizes he can't beat a Jonin alone. _And_ that he needs his teammates." He thought aloud then added mentally with a sadistic smirk, "**_And_**_ watch him get beaten up by a Jonin."_ He looked at his best friend expectedly for an answer.

Hinata and Naruto were crouched in the bushes, while Hinata thought in relief; "_He hasn't said anything about what I said earlier, I'm so glad_."

Naruto waved a hand in front of her face when she didn't talk right away.

"Oh, umm. I s-suppose t-that's sounds l-like a g-good idea." She blushed at having to be brought out of spacy ninja mode by Naruto. "_I'd agree to anything you want, Naruto._" She thought. [Aww. Slightly creepy.]

"Cool." He fox smiled. Hinata blushed again and looked shyly away.

_"I still wonder why she blushes around me all the time, although it __**is**__ cute_." Naruto thought speculatively. "_Wait, why did I just think Hinata's blushes are cute? I'm thinking way to weirdly lately…hmm, blushing melons?..._

_…_

_…_

_…That was __**definitely**__ an Ero-sennin thought…."_ After several minutes he decided to say something to distract himself.

"So hime…"

"Y-yes?"

"I think we need to talk later."

"W-wah-" She was interrupted by a yell of pain.

_"Oops, Sasuke. Oh, how __**could**__ I have forgotten about the arrogant prick?" _He thought comically.

Both gazed out on the scene of Kakashi pulling Sasuke up to his head in dirt, while he was protesting angrily. Only after Naruto laughed appreciatively did Hinata giggle. Naruto peeked over at Hinata, she had her hand covering her mouth as she laughed, he wanted so badly to push her hand down so he could look at her smile, but shoved the thought away.

After Kakashi-sensei left the scene reading his Icha Icha books, they walked out to the living head of Sasuke. Naruto was laughing again at the comical sight. He had the sudden urge to go running around Sasuke's head screaming, _"Shit head on the ground!" _But he resisted even though it all made sense now.

"Get me out of here you weak bastard. I'm the only one able to pass this test anyway."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, relaxed and then smiled slyly, "Really? Then why is the duck-ass stuck in the ground, and the 'weak bastard' not?"

"Just get me out, dobe, or else." Sasuke threatened.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly "Of course, I _could_ get you out of there, easily, but you should ask _politely_ for the charity of others."

Silence and a glare was his response. Naruto sighed, his shoulders drooped dramatically.

"Or you could… _Never_. **Call**. Me. A bastard. _Again_. _Never_ underestimate me, got it?" He said menacingly, shadows covered his eyes. When Sasuke saw his dark blue glinting eyes he shivered and nodded his consent.

Naruto smiled enthusiastically, making a 180 degree turn in personality within a second, leaving Sasuke slightly confused as to why he agreed to Naruto's requirements.

Naruto summoned a couple shadow clones to do the dirty work, while he explained the whole point of the test to the shithea- er to Sasuke while his clones dug him out. [Haha, get it? Dirty work? Yes, I'm weird, no need to ask just accept it before you move on. *Wide Grin*]

Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke cooperated together by fleshing out a plan that worked with all their skills. They eventually agreed on a plan that would show Kakashi-sensei what they could do while working as a team to grab the bells. Naruto mentally snickered, "_Well, this'll be hilarious_."

They stood up, separated and got into positions for the attack.

* * *

Kakashi giggled as he read another page from his smut book. The crackle of paper as he turned the page almost covered the sound of footsteps. When he paused his page turning to listen closely, the footsteps stopped.

He smiled, "Smart. Taking advantages of the environment… or my book."

The silver-haired Jonin relaxed, leaning up against the tree again in anticipation. He didn't want to be caught off guard again by the unpredictable blonde so he kept alert.

A sudden rustling was heard by the ninja, it was nearby, Kakashi sighed, "Lame."

He pushed himself off the tree and walked over expecting to find a trapped Genin. Instead there was a book. The Jonin's one eye widened. _"It's the original author's Special Edition Icha Icha: Playland book!"_ He mentally shouted excitedly, forgetting totally about the test. Running over to pick the treasure up he noticed there were two people getting frisky right behind the bushes in front of him. The silver-haired Cyclops clutched his new precious to his chest in delight. Late morning sunlight passed through the tree leaves and glinted off the lovers, bathing the area in a glorious light of pervertedness.

A nosebleed and a blush later, Kakashi hid in bushes beside the couple and thought, "_I know I've seen this scene somewhere before…Wait… Oh my __**GOD**__! It's Icha Icha Paradise! I always dreamed they should turn it into a movie…_" Kakashi spaced out.

* * *

From Naruto's vantage point he could watch Kakashi's every eye expression and boy were they good.

Naruto laughed wiping a tear from his eye. "Man that got him good. I hope he's prepared for what I've got in store for him afterwards. Now onto the important part." He observed the area. Hinata was hiding straight in front of him, waiting for the opportune moment to attack.

"_You go get him Hinata!"_ He silently cheered from a tree branch, hoping that she wasn't too distracted by the blatant acts of his two shadow clones in front of her. He knew that the shadow clones were corrupting her just like he had yesterday… or he was corrupting her more with _his_ shadow clones. [There's a _distinct_ difference peeps. *Grin*… Not really.]

"_I'm __**definitely**__ going to hell. Sorry Hinata." _Gold spikes waved wildly around as he shook his head in horror after realizing what his actions were causing.

* * *

Hinata was slightly mortified watching the couple of shadow clones in front of her but for the sake of Naruto's plan she pushed away her feelings and relaxed her body for the coming fight.

When she saw her sensei fully distracted by the scene in front of him, she activated **Byakugan** silently. She shot toward his blind side and attacked with a Gentle Fist strike to the arm. She then swung her left hand fingertips towards Kakashi-sensei's right hip only to be stopped by him twisting his body to the side. He turned toward her with a lazy stance and stared down at her with a bored eye still slightly distracted by the moaning sounds coming from the ground.

"_Perfect."_ She mentally smiled. Then started attacking again. A finger strike to the shoulder blocked by an arm. She sped up her attacks and charged her fingertips with more chakra. She shot forward with multiple strikes to the non-vital chakra points, only a couple got past his guard. She stepped back. While they both measured each other with their eyes she took a couple seconds to concentrate chakra in a technique she had been working on. Her right arm swung down and whipped her chakra through the air in an arch to vertically slash her teacher.

Kakashi darted back and **Replaced** himself with one of his shadow clones when ninja wire wrapped around him, thrown with shuriken by none other than Sasuke, the duck-ass. None of his students noticed this of course, he _was_ a Jonin.

Naruto dispelled his clones, much to the disappointment of Kakashi, when he saw sensei was captured. The memories from his shadow clones hit him harder then he realized it would. The images and things they had been doing confused him, since he had the experiences of both gender parts, it also caused him to be aroused with a bulge in his pants to show it. After thinking of several disgusting scenarios, which included Ero-sennin as a focal point, he thankfully got rid of his problem. With a sigh he jumped down from his tree branch, and then ran over to where Kakashi was and placed a seal on his head. A pop sound emitted from the seal making contact with their teachers head.

The Cyclops eye widened when he saw his shadow clone wasn't able to replace himself with a log. _"The seal is stopping the jutsu…hmm."_

"Yes! We did it!" Naruto said with a fist pump in the air.

"Um-m Naruto-kun w-we still have t-to get the b-bells." Hinata poked her fingers together in apprehension of breaking into her secret loves happiness.

"Yeah, jeez dobe."

Naruto clenched his fist and then scratched the back of his head with a wide grin deciding to ignore Sasuke's comment, "Sorry, you're right Hinata-chan. Would you do the honor?"

Hinata blushed and nodded. She bent down toward the bells at her sensei's hip at which point the Kakashi-sensei in front of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit. A shadow clone!" Naruto looked around franticly for his sensei.

Hinata blushed again at Naruto's language and didn't realize hands circling around her; Kakashi covered her mouth before she could say anything and then held her still in a headlock. He waited patiently until Naruto and Sasuke understood what happened before he did anything.

Naruto paused in his search to ask Hinata to search for Kakashi-sensei with **Byakugan**, when she didn't respond he looked over in confusion,_ "She always answers, she knows I hate it when she doesn't."_

He then comprehended the reason; arms were restraining her from doing so. His eyebrows came down in a frown.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't answer, Naruto… I can't even keep myself from being captured… I'm so useless…"_ She bowed her head in shame.

"Ninja rule number 4 is to always expect the unexpected." Kakashi said calmly.

"Let. Her. Go."

Not forgetting the way he acted toward Kakashi before with Hinata, he let her go peacefully. She walked over to a tense Naruto who pulled on her arm to stand next to him; a couple tears trickled down her face in shame.

"If I had been an enemy ninja what would you have done?" Kakashi said in lecture mode.

"I would have killed you."

Kakashi mentally face palmed, _"Jeez, so simple."_

"Okay, so what I'm trying to point out is that there will always be a weakness for everyone and I just exploited yours, obviously."

Hinata's eyes burned, _"I'm Naruto's weakness?"_

"I'm at least happy you would kill for her and not abandon her that is _not_ a weakness. People who break the rules of the ninja world, well they're trash, those who abandon their comrades though, they're worse than trash."

Naruto nodded his head slowly in response to his new sensei's lesson and then smiled wickedly. Which caused Kakashi to shiver, _"Damn, again?"_

"Speaking about weaknesses sensei, I wonder what _yours_ is." Naruto then brought a book out of his ninja pouch and waved it in front of his face, grinning.

"The original Authors Edition Icha Icha Paradise: Playland? But I thought…" Kakashi glanced over at where his shadow clone had been captured and sighed, "Well shit. So the book was yours."

Naruto nodded and then opened the cover sadly, "You know it's even signed by the author." He showed Jiraiya's signature to Kakashi.

Kakashi tried not to tense up in anticipation and asked nonchalantly, "And you're telling me this why?"

Naruto smirked knowing that he had Kakashi-sensei hooked and motioned for Sasuke to come over, which he complied to reluctantly. "Sasuke, could you get a **Phoenix Flower **jutsu ready?" He nodded and then pointed his head with his thumb and forefinger in front of his mouth toward the book in Naruto's hand.

"So Kakashi-sensei… Feel like handing over those bells now?"

The Jonin felt sweat start to form underneath his head band as he paled in horror.

End Chapter 3

* * *

A/N:

I know that the morning wood part might be a little odd in there but its a common happening with guys and I wanted to show Naruto is still a normal guy, ya know? Well, and it happened because of what happened the night before... which I'm sorry to say won't be put in here... oh well, doesn't really need to be put in anyways. But there may be references. I hope you don't complain because I did rate this as Mature and there's definitely more to come so...

It took awhile to update because of college, sorry peeps... Jeez, why do you always think I'm talking to you? I'm talking to the marshmallows! *ROTFLMAO!* *Wipes tear from eye afterwards* It didn't take that long to post jeez stop complaining. There _shall_ be many more chapters later on so do not worry... YOU _shall_ not **pass**. "Impersonating Gandalf the Gray voice* I had to because... I said... shall... **trails off in thought** Man I want to watch LOTR now. Enough of my rambling.

Also I hope you don't mind my authors notes in the story too much, but it's so funny! Most of the time...

Don't need reviews, but I appreciate them.

GFoY out.


	4. Chapter 4

The way I write:

"I'm talking for no reason." For normal talking.

"_I'm thinking in my head_." For thoughts.

While I'm talking I might italicize _something_ to show the way they talk and so on.

Jutsu's are **bold**. As well as emphasized word in thoughts, "_I remembered** something** about melons_."

[Me just putting in my random thoughts for y'all to see.] For author's thoughts.

WARNING: Definite Sasuke bashing! And like always Rated M for a reason.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Jonin felt sweat start to form underneath his head band as he paled in horror.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Umm…" Naruto was starting to get bored from the lack of response. "_Totally worth him looking like that but_, _jeez, I didn't think that it would be that hard of a choice for him, I mean what pervert wouldn't hand over the bells and watch this awesome book burn instead?"_

This threatening '_choice'_ was too grotesque, even for the seasoned Jonin.

Kakashi was rooted to the spot at the imaginary appalling scene that kept playing in his head. A burning precious. He shook his head. He couldn't have that, not when he was around to stop the horrors. "_What kind of person would __**do**__ that to that precious book of wonders? To even think of burning it… He __**has**__ to be a sadist_."

The look of consternation mixed with horror didn't leave Kakashi's face as he decided what to do. He quickly came to the obvious conclusion when Sasuke looked like he was going to light Icha Icha on fire without the go ahead from Naruto.

"Right, here you go!" Kakashi-sensei hastily handed the bells over to Naruto's outstretched hand.

Naruto smiled happily and said, "Thank you sensei!" He put the Icha Icha Paradise: Playland back in his kunai pouch and Sasuke stopped his jutsu, stepping away from Naruto in slight disgust that he had to work together with him.

Kakashi suppressed a shiver to what his new student was clearly capable of and he waved his hand dismissively. "No problem." _"I'd do anything for my precious." _[Obsessive much? Yes. A pushover? No. Except when it comes to the precious. -_-]

"So do we pass the test then?"

"Yes…" Kakashi replied. This was not exactly how he thought the test would go but, whatever works.

"Yes!" Naruto jumped in the air in excitement. Sasuke "hmph'd" as if it was expected that he would pass, while Hinata smiled in relief.

"I assume you realized the point of the test then?"

"T-teamwork." Hinata said softly.

"Mmhmm." Kakashi nodded.

"Don't think we need these anymore then." Naruto handed the bells he got from sensei back.

The blonde nearly exploded with excitement when a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Let's celebrate with Ichiraku's!"

"Umm…"

"Come on. It's a good bonding experience for the team." He said logically.

"I guess." Kakashi consented.

"Awesome! 'Kay Kakashi-sensei's buying, let's go guys!" He ran off in a cloud of dust. Hinata and Sasuke followed, but not _quite_ as quickly.

Kakashi sighed, while thinking "_If he eats more than three bowls…"_ He smiled. _"He reminds me a lot of sensei."_

A leaf shaking in a breeze alerted him to the presence of another person. The one eyed Jonin turned his head in the direction of the person.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Weren't you going to get ramen?"

The only sound was of creaking trees, animal rustlings and the crackle of dry leaves in the wind.

"…Just so you know I don't like it when people lie to me sensei." He said in a serious tone. "…. Or when people tell me not to eat food…" He added pointedly. "There are _severe_ consequences to that one."

_"Ohh, shit."_ Kakashi smacked himself mentally, "_Totally forgot about that incident with the Hokage."_

"Duly noted." He eye smiled.

"Glad you noted it."

"I'm glad you're glad that I noted it… In my head…"

"I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that you noted it… In your head." Naruto grinned mischievously, he loved these games. _"Fucking love them, fuckin' love them, Fuckin' __**love**__ them! Hahaha get it? Wait, I said that inside my head…"_ He shook his head; he was really starting to think weirdly.

Kakashi's eye squinted in concern of Naruto's mental health, "_But then again you deal with your life with a book… Hey don't insult the precious!"_

"Moving on." The silver haired ninja said for both to his and Naruto's sakes.

Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket with the sound of a tingle of bells and held out his hand in front of his sensei.

Kakashi's eye widened slightly and took out his two bells, analyzing them. He saw no difference, but then when he squeezed them to check if they were the same metal they burst into smoke. He was surprised to say the least.

"Go ahead and take them."

He regained them uncertainly. "When the hell did you do this?"

"When I first attacked you, I grabbed them and replaced them with transformed shadow clones." He smiled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment when Kakashi-sensei looked bemused.

_"I don't think I would have even come up with that plan' —if you can call it that—for my bell test against sensei_. _It subtly showed off some of his skills to me and then with another plan used his team members to the fullest to show me their abilities as well. Without even having to worry about getting the actual bells since he had them all along. He could easily be a Chunin by now. I didn't even have to work a lot to learn each student's strengths and weaknesses. Now that I think about it I definitely need to work on my speed more._"

"Hmm…Smart plan, Naruto."

"Thanks. Now let's get some ramen!"

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly while Naruto started running again.

* * *

Hinata's hair on the back of her neck was standing up. She could feel a stare from her new team mate and it was making her more nervous than usual. "_Kami, where's Naruto?"_

She couldn't see the dust cloud he left behind in his wake anymore. She poked her forefingers together in apprehension and then peeked over at the brooding team mate beside her. She suppressed a shiver. That look was not the look she wanted from a team mate that she will have to work with later on. His eyes were shifted so that he could watch her backside. A look of desire, of lust. She flung her eyes straight forward in dismay.

_"Damn, that ass is firm. Nice and wide hips, indicative of a woman capable of healthy childbirth. Very good."_ [Creepy bastard. I know I made him that way. -_-]

Sasuke stealthily positioned his body partially behind hers. He wanted to touch her, badly. When he saw a rock in the ground he swallowed his Uchiha pride and for the sake of 'reviving his clan', he tripped. Right on Hinata.

His falling body pulled her with him. She caught herself on her hands and knees scratching them against gravel. Blood oozed from the tears in her pale skin. She felt a hand squeeze her butt firmly and a lingering caress over to her hip, and then fingers spread to push off her. Shocked at first by the boys actions, she almost gagged in disgust at what Sasuke was doing; covering up a grope of her butt with the excuse of getting up from a fall. She scrambled to her feet—in anger at herself of course— _"I can't believe I-I let another man beside N-naruto touch me so i-intimately!" _She yelled at herself mentally. She winced when she felt the cuts on her knees twitch with her movement.

"Ah, sorry." Sasuke said smoothly, back on his feet.

Hinata nodded rigidly in response even though he didn't sound in the least apologetic for what he did to her. She kept walking, briskly and farther away from him now, while he glanced at his right hand several times.

No one had ever tried to grab her butt before and she was reacting slightly skittishly whenever she passed a male on her way to the ramen stand. When a presence advancing quickly, hugged her, she nearly freaked out but smelled the familiar scent of forest spice and ramen. She turned around in his arms and hugged him on the verge of desperation, snuggling her face against his chest.

Naruto felt her stiffen when he hugged her but shrugged it off to the fact of how sudden he was.

"Sorry for surprising you, Hime. I got too excited." He whispered in her delicate ear.

"T-that's a-alright, N-naruto-kun." She shook her head into his chest and pulled back frowning. "B-but you left b-before us…?"

Naruto released her from his arms—much to her disappointment— rubbing the back on his neck while chuckling nervously. "Ah, well I wanted to talk with Kakashi-sensei about something."

Hinata hummed in response, she could tell he was hiding something but assumed it was for a good reason. Still shaking off the feeling of being touched on her backside she thought, _"I wish Naruto-kun would run his hands over me to get rid of the feeling of Sasuke grabbing my butt—"_ She blushed furiously at the implications of the thought.

Naruto raised a wondering eyebrow at the blush of his best friend. Hinata shook her head in reply to the unspoken question. Naruto wanted to question further like he always did when it came to his favorite person, but a more pressing desire rumbled from his stomach.

Unabashed of the noise coming from his stomach, he gestured for Hinata to take a seat. Naruto was surprised when he watched her sit on the far right of the four seats in the ramen stand. He anticipated her sitting between the two male team mates to squander any fights that might break out—as was her way with things— but when Sasuke had indifferently settled on the right, beside himself, Hinata tensed. She found the will in her heart to be kind to everyone, which made it intriguing when he felt the dislike rolling off Hinata at the presence of Sasuke. _"I wonder what happened." _Naruto thought. His stomach growled again. _"Eat now, ask later."_

Kakashi came in and sat down when Naruto was halfway through his second bowl. Naruto raised his head toward him, "So you're even late to meals?"

"Maa, not really."

Naruto raised an eyebrow while slurping up noodles.

"Maybe…"

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement and team 7 busied themselves with eating their meal. After paying for his students meal Kakashi told them to meet him at the training ground at 7 a.m. and gave a friendly wave goodbye, Sasuke left without a word—unless you count a 'hn' as a word. Naruto and Hinata soon left the restaurant as well. Hinata walked quietly beside Naruto, rubbing her fingers over the cuts she got on her palms.

Wondering why she was quieter than usual, Naruto glanced over at Hinata. She kept brushing her hands across the scrapes on her hands and over her bottom—although she favored the left buttock more in the unconscious task. Raising an eyebrow at the odd behavior, he was about to ask why she was doing that when his eyes widened in thought, _"Wait! Scrapes on her hands?!"_

He darted a hand forward and gripped one of her pale wrists and brought it towards his face to investigate while ignoring the small 'eep' she gave in protest. If he had watched her face turn red he would have realized the 'eep' wasn't actually in protest but he was too focused on her injury to notice. After inspecting the cuts on the hand he was holding he pulled her over to an empty bench along the pavement and forced her to sit down in front of him. He knelt down and his eyes widened again when they scanned the rest of her body. More scratches as well as bruises covered her knees. Naruto exhaled in irritation at the marring of her snow white skin. He didn't exactly understand why it made him angry but he assumed it was because he didn't like his friend being hurt. He pulled out bandages from a scroll and applied them meticulously and as gently as possible.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I-I f-f-fell." Hinata stuttered blushing. He was still kneeling in front of her while resting his arms across her legs.

"Oh yeah?" He said in disbelief. Naruto could tell she was only telling half the truth, trying not to be too hard on her—because he did _not_ like lies, even half-lies— he questioned her some more. "Does this have something to do with your recent dislike of Sasuke?"

Hinata's head turned away from him. A flicker of what looked to Naruto like shame passed over her face. He scrunched up his face in confusion. When she didn't respond, his irritation grew.

_"I can't tell him; what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, what if he gets in a fight with Sasuke, what if—"_ Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by a hand cupping her chin. She turned her face back towards Naruto's to look at his face. She wanted to shiver, but forcibly didn't. His normally light blue eyes were turning darker by the second.

"Tell me _now_." His grip on her chin tightened without him realizing.

She couldn't break her gaze from his, her body trembled. She answered with a shaky voice. "S-sasuke just t-t-tripped and p-pushed me t-to the g-ground."

"That _doesn't_ explain your dislike of him, _Hinata_." Naruto said almost coldly.

Hinata swallowed.

"W-when he t-tripped, w-well he _f-fell_ on m-me." Hinata tried to emphasize the act.

He narrowed his eyes in contemplation. "And?"

She stifled her shame and embarrassment to answer, Naruto's trust was way more important.

"A-and he… t-t-t-touched m-my b-butt." She forced herself to say.

Naruto's hands moved from their original positions to grip above her knees. His gaze turned icy as he asked, "Touched _accidentally_ or touched as in 'felt up'?"

Tears gathered in her eyes blurring her vision.

Naruto growled ominously and wrapped his arms around her delicate frame tenderly. "Sasuke's going to regret doing that. No one touches my Hime without permission." His thoughts were so clouded Naruto couldn't figure out if he meant permission from himself or Hinata when he said that.

Hinata clutched his chest for comfort. Fearfully she asked, "Y-you aren't g-going to do a-anything b-b-bad to him, a-are you?"

Naruto hummed in response. She decided not to ask any more on the subject. He pulled away from the embrace and sat down beside her.

Still cooling down from his anger he said, "This is part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you, Hime." She looked at him questioningly. He chuckled darkly. _"Still __**way**__ to naïve for a ninja."_

"You remember what you told me this morning? About the bastard and I being more focused on training?"

She nodded.

"All guys are going to notice you, even if we're training, in fact we might be more focused on you than we would usually because we are taking in our surroundings like any ninja would. I appreciate that you feel comfortable enough around me to wear that, but I am a man, and I have the same desires and urges just as any other guy does. All guys are gonna be distracted by that much skin, especially a guy who isn't your friend, like Sasuke. So I would recommend not wearing something as form fitting as you are unless you want to attract attention from every guy out there." _"Especially since you have an excellent body...Whoa, cancel that thought right now."_

_"Oh no he was distracted by me?... But wait doesn't that mean he finds me attractive?"_

"Besides, you might scratch your skin more often if you wear shorts, I mean you _are_ a ninja." _"Then again you __**are**__ a ninja, and usually are more graceful so it shouldn't matter what you wear."_

"I'm s-sorry I d-didn't know I w-was going to b-be such a p-problem by wear s-shorts." _"Although the point of making Naruto-kun look at me differently worked, even though I didn't want what happened with Sasuke to happen as a result."_ "So I s-shouldn't wear t-these a-anymore?" Hinata nervously asked agreement.

"You can do whatever you like, I was just giving some advice, and don't worry about the Sasuke bastard. I'll protect you if you decide to wear the shorts anyway." Naruto smiled encouragingly. Then he tilted his head thoughtfully. "Although you probably shouldn't show anymore skin than you already are even if you are trying to go for a new look." _"You would probably give a lot of guy's nosebleeds if you took off your coat, 'cuz you've got some awesome melons…Damn. Again?"_

Naruto shook his head averting his gaze from where he had been staring at. Her chest. Thankfully she had been nervously poking her fingers together at the time.

"So anyways, ready to go home?" He asked.

She nodded hesitantly, not really willing to go home yet because she wanted to spend more time with Naruto but agreed nonetheless.

Naruto smiled brightly, "Alright, let's go then."

The best friends walked along the pavement and through the streets, while Naruto ignored the glares and Hinata frowned in confusion at the blatant hatred that was always directed toward him. Soon they were in the old sector of the village passing by huge estates until they arrived at the familiar Hyuuga compound gate that concealed within the whitewashed walls traditional Japanese houses.

Hinata sighed. She had to spar with her father tonight to show her improvement. Again.

The guards looked down their noses at Naruto, which he rolled his eyes at. "Do you enjoy having sticks shoved up your asses?" They didn't respond. "Ah well. Good bye Hinata-chan." He hugged her and watched her walk into the compound with a shy posture. Once he could watch her no more he left for his apartment, to get some shut eye before he thought up a plan for the Sasuke bastard.

Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously as a dark smile appeared on his usually kind face. "His right hand, right~?"

* * *

A/N:

Well, might've taken a while to get this chapter out but I got distracted with another story I'm writing... anyways well there ya go, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Maybe I should put a Warning for future Sasuke bashings...

WARNING: Definite future Sasuke bashing!

I don't know when the next chapter will come out since this Fall quarter is coming up pretty soon and I don't know when I'll have time... oh well... Hope you guys don't start hating me...

Again, reviews are appreciated but not needed.

Thanks for reading,

GFoY out.


End file.
